Indestructable
by Hawk-eye-33
Summary: Alex Smith had just been learning how to live and be happy again until ODIN strike turns her life around. Now, in order to survive, she must fight those who pose a threat. The world as she knew it is gone. But how far is she willing to go in order to bring it back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my COD fanfic. I'm in the middle of the Ghost's campaign now so eh, can't complain much now can we? Let me introduce myself because my profile doesn't do a good job then we can get started, right? Ok: I am a girl gamer and I can most likely shoot circles around you. I don't say this to brag but guys think that girls, don't or can't game. I'm just there to prove 'em wrong! I hate spoiler alerts. Love (clearly) COD and I prefer MW/Ghosts to BO BUT I love and enjoy 'em all. Riley, even though he's a dog, he is still amazing! Lol. One more thing: I would love to do a collab on Ghosts, so if your interested, let me know! Here we go:**

* * *

><p>I walked up the trail behind my best friend and boyfriend Hesh. His father was taking the two of us plus Hesh's younger brother on a hike so he can tell us the story of how the elite special ops force, aka The Ghosts, had came to be. I send a quick text to my best friend and, not paying attention, tripped over a rock. Hesh and Logan looked back and laughed before helping me to my feet.<p>

"Having some trouble Alex?" Hesh asked as I brushed the dirt off my jeans.

"No, I just saw that face of yours and freaked out." Hesh started to chase me up the trail and I shreiked before taking off. I could see Elias shaking his head with a smile on his face. I yelled out as Hesh picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Say sorry."

"No."

"Say it."

"Never."

"Have it your way." Hesh lays me down and begins to tickle me. He doesn't stop. Elias and Logan catch up and Logan begins to help him tickle me. They stop after a momeant and I'm out of breath. I lay there for a second until Hesh helps me up. He kisses my cheek and grabs my hand.

I've known Hesh and Logan since we were little. Hesh has helped me get through a lot of stuff last year and our familys knew each other really well. His home was like a second to me and mine the same. Let me just say that when I was 15, I was going through a lot and Hesh helped me through it. Now, me and Logan are both sixteen and Hesh is 18. He nudges my arm, shaking me out of my current thoughts.

"What's wrong?" I shake my head no, for nothing but Hesh pulls me to a stop, motioning for Elias and Logan to keep on going.

"Alex. You can't lie to me. What is the matter with you?" The hot San Diego sun beats down on us and I know that Hesh wasn't going to drop the subject until I tell him.

"I'm just thinking of Mom. That's all." I said avoiding his eyes. That was part truth. The full truth? I was thinking about my sister. We used to be really close but after the accident, she started blaming me. We haven't been able to get along since.

"I have to call Sara." I said taking my phone out of my pocket. I pressed her name on contacts and called.

"Hello?"

"Sara, when are you and your little, cheerleader, buddies going to be done? Dad wants me to pick you up."

"Don't worry about it Alex. I can walk home." Then she hung up. She was only a year younger than me. I roll my eyes and put my phone back into the pocket of my jeans. Hesh is staring at me.

"What did she say?"

"The usual. C'mon. We've gotta catch up." I grab his hand and we lightly job so we can catch up to Elias and Logan.

"Come on turtles!" Logan yells out, cupping his hands like a megaphone.

"Let them be Logan." Elias says as he steps over a fallen tree. The dirt trail is mostly clear of fallen trees and rocks except for the few you see here. I shield my eyes from the sun. I should have brought my glasses. I kick dirt as I walk along.

"Hey, are you coming over after this?" Hesh asks and Logan starts jumping up and down while clapping his hands.

"You can make brownies! And bring Vixen!" I started to laugh. Vixen was my german shepard. She used to be dad's and she was combat trained but one time she bit his captain for pointing a rifle at dad and he managed to bring her home. Otherwise she would have been put to sleep. Next to Hesh, Logan, and Lex (my best friend since before I was born) Vixen had always been there for me.

"Ok. Ok. I'll bring Vixen and we can make brownies. Elias how much farther?" I ask.

"We're almost there. Why? Your feet hurt?"

"Yes. And Hesh refuses to give me a piggyback ride." His mouth drops.

"You never asked."

"And you," I say poking his nose, "never volunteered." He rolls his eyes.

"C'mon." I giggle as I jump on his back. Logan stomps his feet and crosses his arms.

"No fair. Hesh never gives me piggy back rides." Despite his voice, I know he's playing. I can see the look in his eyes.

"Hesh loves me more! Get over it Logan!" I yell while sticking my toungue out at him.

"Dad, give me a piggy back ride!" Logan yells. Elias just shakes his head, causing Hesh and me to laugh. We continue to walk up the hill until we reach an area that has three large rocks, sitting in a triangler shape near each other.

"Here we are. Boys, Alex, take a seat and get ready to hear a ghost story."

"A ghost story?" I ask, a little confused as I take a seatnext to Hesh

"Oh never mind. I remember now. I thought you meant, ghosts, like, boo! Scary ghost."

"These Ghosts could be scary. Depends on how you view 'em,and what side of your on." Logan took the rock seat next to us and Elias had the one across.

* * *

><p><em>"It was a different time, a different enemy. Sixty men, from Tier One teams, were sent to face down a force of five hundred enemy fighters. Their objective: to force the enemy back from a civilian hospital, and keep its occupants alive. For three days, they held their ground, but the enemy's numbers were too great. The sixty were cut down to fifteen. They wouldn't last another night, and the enemy knew it. Under the cover of darkness, they evacuated the hospital, sending only one of their own to lead the way. The rest returned to the line, and took up positions beneath the bodies of their fallen brothers. As they lay in wait, the blood from the dead poured over them. The sand stuck to their skin like a shroud. Changing them. Anointing them. When the enemy drew near, the remaining fourteen rose out of the desert sand. They were like hunters that couldn't be seen, using stealth their enemies couldn't defend against. When the men ran dry of ammunition, they used their blades...and when the blades ran dull, they used their hands. When the dust and sand had settled, only one of the enemy had survived. He was picked up in the desert, wandering aimlessly, traumatized. He expressed warnings to others of a force so menacing and unbeatable, it could only be described as supernatural. He called them..."Ghosts." <em>

* * *

><p>"And this really happened?" Hesh asks, with uncertainy in his voice as Elias finished his story.<p>

"So the legend goes."

"Come on, dad. You don't honestly believe that story is true?"

"Yeah. I do. C'mon, let's head back to the house."

"I believe you Dad." Logan says.

"Me too Elias." We hesitate in getting up.

"Let's go. Shake a leg." The four of us walk up a hill. I fell a small shake, which nearly throws me off balence.

"Whoa, little tremor there." Hesh says as he grabs my arm to steady me.

"Heh. Those things used to freak the life out of your mother. Your's too Alex."

"Yea, I remember her freaking out." I stop as I feel another tremor, this one knocking me off my feet. Hesh quickly helps me up.

"Another one?" I ask.

"Don't worry Alex. We'll get a couple more of 'em before everything settles down."

"Wind's starting to pick up too." Logan retorts. Another tremor happens, knocking over a large tree next to me. Hesh pulls me back.

"Dad?"

"Let's just get to the house. Make sure nothing got damaged." We jump over the tree and rush to the street. All I see is smoke, burning homes and pandemonium everywhere.

"Hesh, what's happening?!" I ask. Honestly, I'm starting to get a little scared. Earthquakes here were never that bad.

"ODIN! It's ODIN! To the house, boys! Now! Keep Alex with you!" A truck nearly runs Elias over.

"Elias, careful!" I yell out.

"Is it an earthquake?" Logan yells above the noise.

"It's not an earthquake! It's ODIN!"

"Dad, what are you talking about?!" Hesh yells. I grab his hand and give him a worried look.  
>"You boys get yourselves and Alex to the house and stay there! I'm going for the truck!"<p>

"But dad!"

"Just do it, son!"

"C'mon, Logan, Alex!" Hesh says,dragging us up over a hill.

"Hesh, what is going on?!" I question.

"I don't know Alex! This way. Climb over! It's not safe out here! Hurry, c'mon!" We climb over a ledge and get inside the house.

"Hesh! We have to go to my house! My dad and Sara. They..." He cuts me off.

"We'll check. I promise."

"Hesh! What was dad talking about?! What's ODIN?!"

"I don't know." As we near the back door, debris and dust fall near us.

"This place isn't going to take much more of that. We're not gonna die here! Come on!" Hesh tries to open the door, but it's jammed stuck.

"It's jammed! Help me out Logan!" Hesh and Logan stack up on the door.

"Okay! Three, two, one, push!" The door busts open and they fall on the ground. I help them up and we run next door to my house.

"Sara! Dad!" I scream but there's no response. I hear barking and Vixen runs up to me.

"Alex, we have to go. C'mon!" Hesh says pulling me out of the house. I grab Vixen's leash. Outside, Lex runs into me.

"Alex! We have to go."

"I know. Come on. Hesh is getting us out of here." Outside, a missile hits the ground and the resulting shockwave destroys and cracks the surrounding landscape.

"Dad said he was going for the truck! We have to find him!" We sprint across broken pavement and sidewalks.

"Get across! Quick!" I yell while slowing down. I have a major cramp in my side.

"Keep running, we can get through this. Come on Alex!" Hesh yells, helping me up. A destroyed house slides into our way.

"Through that house!" We run upstairs and the only way out is to jump onto the next roof.

"We gotta jump!" Lex yells.

Hesh jumps onto the next roof. Logan jumps and falls. A tanker and a shockwave cloud comes barreling towards us. Everyone gets down, but Logan and I are knocked back hard in the impact.

"Logan?! Alex?!" Through my coughing and blurring vision, I can see Hesh helping me up while Elias comes up to us.

"Hesh?! They alright?!"

"Dad?! They're okay!"

"Get in the truck, guys! Get her in the truck! Get in now! We got to get out of here! You're gonna be alright Alex." Elias gets in the trucks driver's seat and Lex and Vixen next to him. Hesh, Logan and I get in the rear.

"Hold on boys!" Elias drives the van away from San Diego's destruction and my vision fades to black as I pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. How is it? What do you think? I usually don't use the opening mission as my first chapter but with this, eh. Why not? Hope you enjoyed, sorry for any and all mistakes and if this becomes popular enough, well, let's just hope it is!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Not much to say, as of right now so how bout we just skip to the story?

* * *

><p>"Hesh?" I whispered, as I opened my eyes, blinking away the sleep. I nudged Vixen off my feet and I felt the grip around me tighten. My head and shoulder were flaming with pain and any reclation of yesterday was blurred. I noticed that I was in the back of Elias's pick up truck.<p>

"I'm right here Alex. What's the matter?" He whispered back. I could see the sun was threatening to peek through the darkness that engulfed the sky. It must have been early in the morning, Logan is across from us, sleeping quietly.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked, rolling over to face him. Hesh's face is covered with scratches and cuts, so are his forearms and neck.

"Don't you remember? San Diego was attacked, everything is gone." His face is full of concern.

"Hesh, what do you mean everything's gone? Where are we?" I sit straight up but grab my head in an effort to stop the pain that is flying through. Hesh sits up also. He pulls my hands away and makes me look him in the face.

"San Diego is gone, it's not there anymore. Something called ODIN was used against us but dad won't tell us what it was. We were running and you got thrown back, you passed out and you've been asleep ever since. We're right outside of, well, what used to be San Diego."

"How long was I out?"

"Thirteen or fourteen hours. Here, lay back down and rest, You need it." He says softly, pulling me back down. I start to let him but pull myself back up.

"Where's my sister?" He doesn't look at me so I put a hand on his cheek and more or less force him too. "Hesh, where is Sara?

"I, I don't know. We looked, but she wasn't at your home. I mean, I'm sure she got out. I'm sure she's safe." But I know he's lying. I start to softly cry and he pulls me into his arms, stroking my hair. It comforts me, and he did it all the time after my mom died. Hesh pulls me closer to him. He stops stroking my hair and we just sit there.

"Alex, it'll be ok. I promise. Hey, look at me, ok? I'm going to keep you safe. All of us. Me, you, dad, Logan, and Lex. We'll find a safe place and figure out what to do. And you have Vixen." By now, the sky has turned a pale pink, with the sun rising slowly. It's a beautiful sight, I've always loved seeing the sun set and rise, me and Hesh had woken up early many times just to see it. Something we've both enjoyed. I let Hesh pull me back down and he wraps his arms around me again, kissing my cheek.

"Get some sleep."

'You too Hesh." I start drifting off and I heard him say "I'll try." Sleep overtakes me even though I try to fight it.

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes, it must be noon for the sky is a crystal clear blue and the sun is high. I stretch and notice that Logan and Hesh are no longer in the back with me and neither is Vixen. I sit up and notice Logan, Elias and Hesh talking, the two latter leaning on the truck. A few yards away, I see Lex walking around with Vixen, occasionally tossing a stick which Vixen happily runs off to retrieve and return.<p>

"Morning sleepy. How you feeling?" Logan greets when he notices me. I shake my head no and Hesh and Elias stand up and turn around.

"Hello Alex." Elias greets as Hesh grabs my hand to help me out of the back of the truck. He pulls me into a hug. Lex notices that I'm up and she brings Vixen over to where I am. Hesh pulls back and continues his conversation with Elias and Logan.

"Dad, you still haven't explained what ODIN is, or was. I think we should know." Elias shakes his head and I rub the toe of my shoe into the sand.

'Not now Hesh, I will later." Elias said. He was interrupted when Vixen nearly ran him over as she ran to greet me. She jumped up, trying to lick me in the face. I laughed as I petted her and rubbed her neck.

"Hey Vixen! Good morning girl!" She stopped her begging to lick me and sat down, waiting for an order. "Go play." Lex waves follows Vixen back to where they were previously. I open my mouth to saw something when a deep voice yells out.

"Freeze!" I turn around to see a soldier, no, what appears to be a soldier standing there. Nothing is special about his armor or that of his two friends. Lex and Vixen come jogging back. Oh Vixen, don't do anything, please. If Vixen feels that any one of us were in danger, then she would attack these men. Or women, besides the one who had spoke, I couldn't tell through their helmets and armor.

"Guys, get in the truck, now. Get in now." Elias says under his breath. Lex and Vixen get into the front and Hesh helped Logan and I get into the back. Elias slowly gets in the front.

"I said freeze, now!" The man yells, slowly putting his gun up. "Stop the movement or I will fire." Hesh is about to jump over the side of the truck when bullets ran by. One catches itself on Hesh's arm, grazing his bicep.

"Hesh!" Me and Logan pull him into the truck and Elias speeds away. The three men, or women, get into a car of their own and follow.

"Dad, their closing in!" Logan yells. I wipe the blood off Hesh's wound but it's difficult because he won't stop jerking his arm away.

"Hesh, stop it." I yell at him.

"I'm fine Alex."

"You're bleeding. No your not."

"Yes, I…" I cut him off when I give him a quick kiss to the cheek. I look him in the eyes,

"Look, if it were me, you would force me to let you help. Ok? So let me help you." Hesh rolls his eyes, gives a heavy sigh, and leans back as Lex hands me the first aid from the front. I pull out the gauze and gauze tape. I'm preparing to gauze his wound when bullets rain on the truck.

"Christ! Dad, you have to do something! Lose 'em. Come on!" Logan yells, using a hand to steady himself when Elias takes a sharp turn, knocking everyone over. Logan and Hesh had been thrown out of the back. The upside down had trapped Elias, Lex and Vixen inside.

My vision is blurring and it's hard to focus. Next to me, Logan is faintly breathing, barley moving. About 20 feet away is Hesh, who's not moving at all. In a couple of seconds, the car comes speeding around the corner. It slows to a stop when it sees our overturned truck. Two of the three step out and it seems to me that they have immediately spotted Hesh because that's where they head. I use the little strength I have to crawl forwards.

Fifteen feet.

They've reached Hesh by now. One of them kneels in front of him. *Hesh, don't move. Please don't move.* But with my luck, he opens his eyes. He tries to pull himself up, but can't. The men tell him something and then stand back up.

Ten feet. I see the men smirk and talk amongst themselves. I see them smirk and one pulls out his pistol and checks the ammo in it.

I can't go anymore. I collapsed in defeat. I look at Hesh so I can say goodbye but instead he whispers "I'm sorry."

"Why?" I mouth back.

"I promised to keep you safe. And I couldn't." The guy puts his gun to Hesh's head. I have to stop him. Somehow. I look around for something, anything. I see my phone in my pocket. It's my only hope. I launch it at the guys head and it hits him in the face just as he fires his gun.

"No!" I cover my face in my arms. Hesh is dead because of me.

"Hey! You stupid little..." I look up to see that the guy has turned towards me. And Hesh isn't dead. Oh god.

"Don't talk to her like that." He says. Hesh weakly pulls himself up and grabs at the gun in his hands. They fall on the ground, wrestling over it. The second one is aiming his gun until out of no where Logan tackles him. The one Hesh was fighting with gains the upper hand. Logan has the upper hand in his fight. The gun is knocked away from Hesh and his foe and lands a few feet from them. As of now, Logan has lost the other hand. If someone doesn't do something, they'll both die. And from the looks of it, that someone is going to have to be me. I drag myself over to the dropped gun. I stand up (very weakly) and shoot the one on Logan and then the one on Hesh. And finally the third who gets out of the car to inspect the shootings. I collapse on the ground and my vision begins to fade in and out. Logan drags himself over to Hesh to check on him but he pushes Logan back.

"Don't worry about me. Check on Alex. Make sure she's ok." You could have barely recognized Hesh, between the bruising and bleeding on his face. Logan turns to me.

"Is Hesh ok?" He glances at his brother.

"I, I don't know. He told me to check on you." Logan turns around as Hesh stumbles up behind him.

"Logan, check on dad and Lex. See if you can get them out." Logan nods his head and runs to the upturned truck. Hesh turns to me but I look away. Blood covers his face.

"I'm sorry Alex, are you okay?"

'My head hurts, and I'm really dizzy."

'I'm sorry, I lied to you. I promised that I would keep you safe, and I didn't."

"But you did." I retort. I grab his hand, tears linger in the corner of his eyes. "He was going to kill me until you told him to stop"

"Let's go help Logan. C'mon." Hesh helps me stand and I lean on him for support. He brings me over to the truck where Elias and Lex are climbing out.

"Dad, what are going to do?" Elias glances at his sons and then looks away.

"I think I may know a few people, and they can fix you up too."

* * *

><p>Hey! Nice long chapter here, I hope you have enjoyed it. Sorry for any, and all mistakes. Please ratereview, PM, well, what am I saying? You know the drill! I'm off peoples!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. It's been a long time. :p But I've been dealing with a lot, so yea. But it's Spring Break and even though I have a bucket load of homework, why not update this? And quick poll; When I finish, should I work on the prequel, or the sequel? Thanks! Enjoys!**

**~~**DISCLAIMER OR WHATEVER**~~**

**I only own Alex, Lex, Vixen and Asia!**

* * *

><p>"The Federation's rise to power had started years ago. When the great energy-producing deserts were destroyed, the world powers that depended on them collapsed. And in their wake, the Federation began to rise. The Federation united all of South America under one banner, and devoured everything in its path as it moved relentlessly to the north. After turning ODIN against us, the Federation stood on the doorstep of America, poised for the kill. They thought we were weak, crippled; prey waiting to be taken. We fought hard and we fought well. We fought them to a bloody stalemate. And here, just beyond the craters of "No Man's Land", we find ourselves in a defensive war against a more powerful enemy."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later...<strong>

"Viking Six, you there? Hesh? Logan?"

"Copy, yeah, we're here. Go ahead." I heard Hesh say. My head rested in his lap. I had been sleeping but awoke a few minutes earlier. But I wasn't ready to get up yet. I felt him slightly shift, being careful not to move me. I'm uncomfortable now and sit up. I lean partially against the wall and partially againist Hesh.

"Hey baby." He said while wrapping an arm around me. I barely mumbled an answer as I repositioned myself.

"Reports are coming in. Dallas got overrun last night. Command wants another sweep of The Wall ASAP."

"Ah, shit. Any survivors?"

"Negative." I can hear Riley panting. Logan slowly wakes up.

* * *

><p><strong>"Brave New World" <strong>  
><strong>June 6th - 05:12:41 <strong>  
><strong>Los Angeles, CA<strong>

"Sorry I didn't wake you. Thought you could use the sleep." Hesh says to Logan as he throws a tennisball to Riley. A loud noise is heard, and Riley drops the ball alerted.

"Quiet, boy. Listen. Hey, Riley's got something. Grab your gear, let's move."

I prepare my Honey Badger w/ACOG and follow Riley, Hesh and Logan do the same

"Team Two, are you near our position?" Logan asks.

"Negative. We're outside. You boys got something?"

"Riley does. We're checkin' it now." I answer.

"Roger. We'll secure the exit. Two-One out. And sorry Alex." We reach a room where there's a hole in the wall covered by fabric, I cut it with my knife.

"Through here." We enter an abandoned auditorium.

"Cover me. Riley." Logan climbs up to the seats.

"It's clear, come on up." After climbing, we advance and more noises are heard.

"That's close. Take the door on the right."I enter the room where the noise was coming from, and two deer were the cause. Alerted by mr, they run away. Riley barks at them.

"Guess Riley was getting hungry. You don't want to eat anything out here, boy. Let's head back and get you some real food."

"Six-one, sitrep?"

"Just some local wildlife guys. We're good."

"Check. We're moving up to RP "Silver", copy?"

"Yeah, we'll join you. Meet us at the Wall. We're on our way out."

"Rog'." After going up a set of stairs, we reach the downtown, where the wall is.

"There she is. Lookin' like hell but still standing." I smile. Two-One is waiting for us.

"Yo."

"Sergeant."

"Your area secure?"

"Just about. Need to sweep this side of the wall and we're good."

"We'll take the left side, should go quick. Regroup at the gas station?" I ask.

"You got it." Both teams move to complete their objectives. A small tremor is felt. Riley is alerted, Hesh pets him.

"Hey Riley, come on, search." Faintly, radio chatter is heard.

"You hear that? Someone's out there. Wait for Riley. If he attacks the target, shoot to kill."  
>Riley attacks a Federation soldier. The soldier's co-workers open fire on us.<p>

"Drop these guys! Riley, go!" I yell. After a brief fight, the area is clear.

"Riley, stay! Fed recon, again. That's five this month, already. Two-One, we just engaged another Federation recon team. Meet us at "Overwatch", we need to regroup now."

"Check. We're on our way." We advance and regroup with Two-One. I step over rubble and almost lose my balence. Logan catches my arm. I smile my thanks and he nods his response.

"Riley, here boy."

"Holy..." Civilians are being executed by the Federation in the distance.

"Este país caerá tan fácil como su gente."

"Come on! They're executing civvies! Move in, move in! Riley, go!" The team engages the Federation soldiers, they return fire but are eliminated.

"This way. Riley, come."

"All available units, we have a Federation contact at the wall! We need back up, now! Repeat, we are under attack!"

"We've got you lima charlie! Pop smoke, we're headed to you!"

"Roger that! Popping green smoke in our position!" We move up to assist.

"Push to the Wall! C'mon." We reach the fight and get in the action.

"Riley, here! That's friendlies at the green smoke!" The area is temporarily cleared, and we reach the green smoke.

"More birds inbound!"

"Logan! Grab a launcher! Take care of the birds, we'll cover you!"  
>Logan grabs a nearby MAAWS rocket launcher. Riley is barking aggressively.<p>

"Easy boy. Easy." I say stroking him. A Federation Hind and another one attack the team. After I'm briefly shellshocked, the helicopter is destroyed by Logan as he destroys the other Federation reinforcements come in to the battle.' Logan joins us in the fight against Federation reinforcements, which are eliminated.

"Corporal Davis, you're on transport."

"Roger. Commandeering for transport."

"Logan, you're on security in the back." We get in the vehicle, an alarm is heard indicating that the door on the wall is opening 'After the door opens, Davis drives the vehicle inside the US outpost.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>  
><strong>Fort Santa Monica<strong>

We arrive at Fort Santa Monica, the area seems to be at alert. Riley is on the hatch door.

"Hey Riley!" Riley barks back. The vehicle stops, and get off.

"Riley, stay."

Hesh, Logan and I walk and go meet Elias.

"C'mon, let's go find the old man."

"Dad!"

"I heard about the attack. You boys OK?"

"Always."

"Walk with me." Elias walks upstairs while his we follow him. Somehow my hand has gotten ahold of Hesh's or maybe his hand got mine. I don't know, it doesn't matter though. Over the past ten years we've gotten even closer, which I didn't know was possible, but most of our spare time was spent together and maybe it was the ever present threat that something could happen. I had a feeling he wanted to ask or talk about something but didn't. I gave his hand a slight squeeze, which he returned.

"Dad, they were executing civilians..." Logan began. I saw our other combat dog, Asia, playing with Vixen and now Riley.

"I know. Their recon teams round up scavengers, drifters, hoping to find a way into the city. It's how they took Dallas practically overnight."

"So how can we help? Dad?" We reach the top floor, where there's a balcony

"Listen, you boys... you're the only thing I've got left in this world. You too Alex."

"Dad, listen..."

"But you're also the only ones I can trust."

Hey, look, whatever it is, Logan and I, and Alex, we're ready."

"You three are going to No Man's Land."

"Wait, for real?" I ask. Elias walks out to the balcony, overlooking a army occupied beach, we follow.

"We've been on the defensive for far too long. So I'm sending you outside the wall. You'll link up with a recon team, gather any intel you can on the enemy and get your tails back here."

"So where in No Man's Land are we going?" Logan asks.

"Somewhere you know better than anyone. You're going home."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Probaly short and crappy but just please enjoy. :p lol. Bye! And I'll update Unloved soon too!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOSH. Thank you guys for 13 reviews! :) :3 Sorry it took me a lifetime to review but I've been going through a bit. Thanks if you are still with me!**

* * *

><p>We call it "No Man's Land"...A span of destruction between L.A. and San Diego, created when ODIN was turned against us. The beaches and surf breaks of my own childhood were now mined and abandoned. Elias told us few men got to operate in No Man's Land. It was too dangerous, too unpredictable. If he was sending us out there, it must have been important to him. Still, I couldn't help but think this was another one of his tests. A lesson he was trying to teach us.<p>

* * *

><p>Me, Hesh, Logan and Riley hide in a patch of grass. I look through a camera attached to Riley's body and spot 2 enemy soldiers patrolling.<p>

"Is it on?" I ask. "Ok, looks like we're good, beginning sector scan. Contact. Enemy patrol approaching from the west. Do not engage. Let them get closer." Riley looks at me.

"Get ready." Riley looks back at the soldiers.

"Do it." Riley runs up to one of the soldiers and bites his neck, killing him.

"Take 'em out!" Hesh yells. I take out my Honey Badger w/ACOG and shot the other soldier right between the eyes.

"Clear. Hesh, that's the third group in twenty miles." Logan points out wiping his face.

"I know. Just keep your eyes peeled, there could be more of them."

* * *

><p><strong>"No Man's Land"<strong>  
><strong>June 7th - 06:19:43<strong>  
><strong>Southern DMZ<strong>

Us four move out. Hesh stops and raises his hand.

"Standby." He mutters softly. He cautiously moves forward. A small quake causes Riley to whimper.

"Easy, Riley." Logan whispers petting Riley. Asia had training and Vixen had to go some where with Elias and Lex. Hesh puts down his gun and looks forward. The ruins of our old houses can be seen.

'Welcome home... or what's left of it, anyway. Come on, let's keep moving." We begin moving again. A helicopter flies over a building ahead.

"Stalker-Six, this is Viking Actual, we are en route to target location, how copy?"

"Solid copy, Viking. Be advised, recent reports of lots of enemy movement in that area. We're on a schedule here, so get that intel and get out, fast."

"Roger that." We enter the building.

"Clear." I say aafter checking corners. Hesh looks around the inside of the building. He picks up a MTS-225 on a table.

"Hey, check it out. Never thought I'd see this again." That's when I reliazed this was his old home. A small quake shakes the building. Hesh puts the shotgun in a scabbard on his back.

"Guess that means we should keep moving." Logan says softly, still petting Riley. We walk up a flight of stairs and look over a landscape, a crater where the ruins of houses obliterated during the bombardment can be seen. A semi-destroyed building can be seen in the distance.

"Not like you remember it, huh?" I ask looking at Hesh but he doesnt return eye contact.

"This place is depressing the hell outta me. Come on." Hesh says. I can hear sadness and anger in his voice. I jump down from a ledge and I get a goodblook around the area. I approach a ledge overlooking a cliff.

"Watch your step over there Alex. You too Logan." Hesh warns.

"Yes sir." I mutter. A quake shakes everyone up, almost causing us to fall.

"Shit. Whoa whoa!" I call out. The building in the distance crumbles and falls into the cliff. Riley whimpers, and Logan pets him.

"You're all right, boy. Just a tremor." Riley barks and looks forward.

"Sounds like trouble." I speak up. Hesh climbs a small ledge and helps us up.

"Logan, sync up with Riley." Hesh instructs. Logan walks over to Riley. He takes out a tablet as a camera on Riley's back raises up, and Logan is able to see through this camera on the tablet.

"Here we go." Logan mutters. Riley begins moving and he jumps over a car.

"The vest is synced up with your camera feed. It'll help guide him. Where you want to go, he'll follow. Scan around for a bit." Riley stops as Logan controls the camera to scan. He sees two enemy soldiers.

"Two tangos ahead. I'm going to let them separate." Logan says, barely above a whisper. One soldier walks away.

"The closer one, take him out first." I point out. Riley slowly walks up behind the enemy soldier, who is scanning the area. Riley jumps up from behind and bites his neck, killing him.

"Nice. Where'd the other one go? See if you can get his attention." Hesh says. Riley barks, which draws the other soldier out.

"There he is. I'll take this one." I shoot the soldier in the head.

"Alright Logan, have Riley search the houses. We don't want any stragglers." Riley walks into a house up ahead. The camera picks up two enemies outside.

"Hang on, I've got a sniper on the balcony. He's mine." Hesh takes out the sniper without alerting any other soldiers.

"Okay, take the guard out first." Riley slowly approaches the guard and bites his neck, killing him. The enemy without a weapon runs into the house and puts up a small fight, but Riley bites his neck as well.

"All clear. Good boy, Riley." Logan says.

"Let's move." Hesh instructs and we move up. I can hear voices inside a building.

"Sounds like more inside. Stack up."

"Tampoco respondieron por radio... que vaya Rodrigo con Guillermo y averigüen que fue lo que sucedió." I can hear the enemy soldier inside. We enter the building and stop at a door. Hesh and Logan stand on either side of the building's door. Hesh smashes open a window.

"Riley, search!" Riley jumps through the window. There is an audible commotion inside, and a few soldiers attempt to exit the building from Riley's attack, but I shoot them down no problem.

"Clear. On me."

"Contact front!" We come across Federation soldiers digging through what's looks like the wreckage of ODIN.

"This is definitely the place... Stalker-Six, we got something here. Looks like they're digging though some wreckage."

"What do you mean? What kind of wreckage?" Stalker-Six asks.

"Not sure. It's guarded, but were gonna push though." Hesh responds. We move forward, eliminating any hostiles along the way. I come up to a guard house.

"Viking Actual, we're getting reports of large enemy movements just ahead of you. If you hurry you should be able to intercept them." Stalker-Six reports.

"Roger that. Let's move boys!" I say taking point. We move further through the boneyard, taking out hostiles. At the end I have to slide down a steep slope and I examine the road.

"Tracks are fresh. Looks like they went this way." I said as I stood up. We enter a tunnel. A large convoy is heard ahead.

"Vehicles incoming, shift right!" We take cover behind rusty cars as the convoy moves past.

"Easy, easy. Let them pass." Logan whispers petting Riley. The vehicles move onward.

"Perfect." A hostile walks in front of them. They are not seen.

"Hang on. Straggler on the right, two o'clock. I'll take him out." I raise my rifle and get a clean shot. We move forward to take cover inside a rusty ship. A massive convention of Federation soldiers and BTRs can be seen.

"Jackpot. Stalker, we're seeing a massive enemy camp ahead. Moving to investigate. Sync on Riley, Logan. Here we go." Logan opens up the camera on Riley again and Riley moves into the long grass below.

"Ok lots of enemy movement over here so let's take this nice and slow. Scout around, see if you can find anything." Riley moves forward, hidden in the grass from the Federation.

"Remember, move slow and keep Riley hidden in the grass." Uncompromised, Riley moves through a column in the grass and comes across a hostile.

"This should work." Riley attacks and kills the enemy.

"Good kill." I mutter as I watch Riley move through a bus. He comes across another hostile.

"Ok, we're in. Let's find out what's going on here." Logan says. Riley attacks the first enemy. He then proceeds to kill another.

"Good kill. Okay, we're moving up Hesh." Riley kills a third guard... ...before coming across a man on a trailer beside a container.

"The guy on the trailer, you see him?" Logan zooms in. He sees Gabriel T. Rorke on it. A man wearing a Ghost mask is held at gunpoint before him. Riley remains hidden in the grass.

"Well, well, well. So nice you could join us." Rorke says.

"Hey, you see that guy's mask?" I ask Hesh, who doesn't reply.

"Rorke?" The man with the ghost mask asks.

"What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Rorke smirks.

"Hesh, who are they?" I whisper.

"I don't know baby. Shh. Be quiet for a second." He whispers back.

"You will not get anything from me."

"Well, that's too bad then." Rorke smirks again and pulls out a P226 and seemingly looks like he is about to execute the man, but the gun is not loaded. He drops his head in relief.

"Heh. Now you didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you? Oh no. You and me got a lot of catching up to do." Rorke signals for him to be removed. He speaks to the other men.

"Move everything to Firebase Charlie! Including him! Operation Homecoming will proceed on schedule!"

"Firebase Charlie? Operation Homecoming?" I ask looking at Hesh but he ignores me.

"Viking, what's your position? You boys better double time it or you get left behind."

"Roger that Stalker-Six. We're on our way. Marking the rally point now. Get Riley out of there. We'll regroup at the exit." Riley is reunited with us at the exit point.

"Good boy Riley." Logan pats him.

"Let's move! Stalker-Six, we're headed to your position. Don't start the party without us!" Riley suddenly rushes ahead, barking.

"Riley! Slow down!" Logan yells jogging to keep up with the dog. Riley continues barking.

"What is this dog up to? Riley, heel!" I yell. Me and Hesh catch up to Riley and Logan, who is still barking at nothing.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down. Something isn't right. What's wrong boy?" Hesh asks. Slowly but gradually, a large pack of wolves appear from the bushes.

"Oh shit! Okay, back it up..." I said grabbing Riley and pulling him back. Logan and Hesh shoot at the wolves. One of them knocks Logan down and tries to tear out his throat. After a tense few moments, Riley tears outta my grip and tackles the wolf away from Logan but is attacked himself. Logan grabs a nearby P226 and shoots the wolf in the head. More wolves close in on us. Two tackle Hesh and one latches itself on my arm. I hold it back while another ones teeth graze my neck. Logan shoots but his pistol runs dry. Just as a wolf tries to kill him, a man comes in and tackles it out of the way in slow motion. The wolves run away as he shoots at them and helps Logan up. Someone kills the wolves attacking me and Hesh and Hesh runs to me.

"Alex!" He yells helping me up. He looks at my neck. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I say wiping my neck.

"Your bleeding."

"No duh Sherlock." He grabs a gauze from Logan and patches me up. "Hesh..."

"I'm sorry. I just... nevermind." He turns to the two men who helped us.

"You three look lost." The first one says.

"We're not lost. We were looking for Captain Merrick."

"That's me. Walker, I believe you have something for me?"

"Yeah. Some Feds were moving a guy to Firebase Charlie. He one of yours?" Hesh asks handing the intel to Merick.

"Yeah, Ajax. All right, we don't have a lot of time. You can stick with us but you do what I say, when I say it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Hesh says as Merrick puts the intel away. We move forward coming up to a gate. On the other side, a lot of Federation activity can be seen. Hesh lifts the gate off and puts it aside, letting us go through. A large hovercraft can be seen. We come up to a large group of enemies.

"Got some stragglers on the road. Could be trouble." Keegan says, Merrick's right hand man.

"Okay. Keegan, post up and keep us covered. You Walker's are with me." Hesh looks at me and smiles.

"Alexandria Walker. How does that sound?" He asks, still smiling. I smile back.

"Sounds nice. It sounds great but we got work to do." I kiss his cheek and we get into position.

"Okay, Keegan. Kick us off." Keegan kills an enemy. The other enemies notice and then open fire.

"Weapons free!" We all open fire and in a few minutes the area is clear.

"Move up! Top of the hill, let's go!" Merrick yells. I move up and come up to a cliff overlooking the stadium.

"Keegan, take point. Get us headed towards the stadium. Ajax doesn't have long." Keegan nodded and turned around, we all followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how is this long long awaited update? Hope you enjoyed and oh my god! Thank you for 13 reviews even though I only got three chapters!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh gosh. It's been a while so yea. Sorry and here I am now. Thanks for ninteen reviews guys! Enjoys!**

**Jesus fucking Chirst. (And if that was offensive to someone, I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to be.) I thought I'd have this updated by now but, hell nah. I got some family stuff going on, so. Yea-up. I'm so sorry.**

**And by the way Xxx Miss May I xxX , yes, you can call her Ally. Lol.**

* * *

><p>They emerged from the shadows and vanished into the sunlight. Outside the wall, their reputation lingered over No Man's Land like a shroud of fear. A weapon far more effective than brass or steel. Merrick and Keegan. These were the men dad had spoken of...the ghosts. And someone dared to go against them. They were headed to San Diego, Federation Territory, to find their man, Ajax. Ghosts... We'd only imagined them. Now, we were determined to be one of them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Mom." I stuttered, opening my eyes. "Mom?!" I cough out. I put a hand to my temple and when I pulled it back it was covered in blood. 'Oh god.' I thought. I turned my head to the side. I fought to breathe, I fought to keep my eyes open, to stay awake. It was hard to breathe through the smoke.<em>

_"Alex." I heard a voice whisper to me. I struggled to find it, it was my mom but where was she?_

* * *

><p>"Alex!" I looked up, Hesh was standing right in front of me. "Are you ok?!" He asks, voice full of worry. Logan stands next to him, also a worried look on his face. Merrick and Keegan not to far back. Their masks, well, masked, any signs on there faces. I slowly nodded my head. <em>Why am I getting the flash backs now?!<em>

"Don't let me hold you back. Are we there yet?" I ask peering around Hesh and Logan to look at Keegan who in turn pointed his head back. I guess we were.

* * *

><p><strong>Struck Down<strong>

**June 7th - 19:32:00**

**Occupied San Diego, CA**

"Alright, remote sniper's online." Keegan says taking a small step back, but staying low on his heels. Logan, who had been given the task of using the remote sniper to find Ajax, stepped forward, also on his heels. Were all were, in fact, down low to avoid being spotted somehow.

"Scan around. We need to get eyes on Ajax." Merrick muttered quietly. Logan looked to the bleachers on the right of the field.

"No sign of him the right." Logan says quietly.

"Try looking around the press box." I say, quietly, so quiet I don't think any one has heard me.

"There. Twelve o'clock. Zoom in. Right there. Zoom in." Merrick says, raising his voice a bit.

"Bro, they got Ajax, and it don't look good." Logan mutters. Merrick pushes him back from the remote sniper and looks through it himself.

"That's him. That's our boy." Merrick growls. Ajax shows his middle finger at one of the Federation soldiers. The soldier knocks him out with his gun. The Federation soldiers move him away.

"They're moving him. We should go now."

"We're going in there? What about backup?" I ask.

"Why do you think you're here?"

* * *

><p>Logan stops using the remote sniper and puts the tablet controlling it away. Keegan can be seen presumably loading the remote sniper. Merrick can be seen preparing his MK32 grenade launcher. Hesh and Riley can also be seen.<p>

"Convoy incoming." Hesh speaks up.

"Pick up that grenade launcher." Was Merrick's reply and my eyes followed Logan as he picked up an MK32 grenade launcher with a holographic sight and prepared it. I took a small step back to get out of his way.

"Pick your shots carefully. We'll have to trigger them to detonate. Here they come, tag the trucks." Merrick's voice broke the silence once again. I shifted back and forth on my feet. I couldn't wait til I got back to Fort Santa Monica and get some rest. Some trucks come by. Merrick fires a grenade at the first truck. Logan hits a truck with a grenade.

"That's a hit." I say trying to get my mind off of sleep and rest. _Stay alert. _ Logan hits another truck.

"Confirmed hit." Hesh muttered and I could hear the drowsiness in his voice. Logan hit yet another truck.

"That stuck." Merrick says. And then finally all the trucks pass.

"Convoy clear. Let's move." Merrick says motioning with his hand. I pull out my SC-2010 with a red dot sight and I check the clip and ammo.

"Looks like they're moving out. Something's up." Keegan's voice distracts me from my task and I look up. We reach some empty trucks.

"Alright, let's load up." Riley is scratching at the door of the truck and I open it so he can jump in. Logan slides in next to Riley and I slip into the back next to Hesh. I watch as Logan pets Riley.

"Watch and learn, kids." Keegan says just before pulling the truck out.

"They're moving Ajax, so our window's closing fast. We'll hit 'em at home plate and work our way up from there." Merrick growls.

"Approaching gate." Keegan announces. We approach the gate to the stadium which is heavily guarded by Federation troops.

"Blow your charges when you're ready." Logan pulls out a detonator. We reach the gate.

"Logan, blow it now!" Merrick yells. Logan detonates the grenades.

"Detonating!" Logan says and I glance at Hesh who has barely spoken a word since we caught up with Keegan and Merrick. I reach over and give his hand a light squeeze which he returns and gives me a small smile. The enemy trucks begin to explode.

"Weapons free!" Merrick says, causing me to jump and let go of Hesh's hand. More trucks explode. Keegan turns the truck left towards an entrance into the stadium but two trucks block him.

"They are boxing us in! Go right!" Hesh yells.

"Hang on!" Merrick yells as Keegan makes a sharp right which causes us all to slide to the side.

"Sorry." He mutters as he drives up the seats into the stadium.

"Coming in hot!" Merrick yells. We crash through the gate and come to a sudden stop. Riley jumps straight through the broken windshield and immediately latches on to an enemy soldier's neck. Merrick fires grenades at the enemies.

"Ajax is through this atrium. Move! Move! Move! Hurry, before more guys get here!" Merrick says jumping out of the truck and I swing my door open. I engage the enemies, staying low behind cover.

"Keep firing! Keep pushing forward. Reinforcements coming in!" Merrick yells again and I grit my teeth as I reload.

"Cover to cover!" Hesh yells.

"Lay it on them! Push and clear! Don't get pinned down, Ajax's just ahead. Almost to the target, let's mop up! Gotta reach Ajax! Move! Ajax won't last forever!" Merrick yells as we drop the last of them. When it's completely clear, Keegan leads us up some stairs.

"Ajax should be up here. Fingers on triggers." We get lead up some more stairs and stop at a door.

"This should be where they're holding Ajax. Check it out with the remote sniper, Logan." Logan pulls out the controller for the remote sniper.

"We'll breach on your shot. On you, kid." In a couple of seconds Logan shoots an enemy with the remote sniper and I could actually hear the body hit the floor with a thud.

"Go! Go! Go! Twelve o'clock! Twelve o'clock!" I yell as soon as Merrick busts the door open.

"Runner on the left!" I swing left and drop the bitch.

"Clear right!" Merrick says.

"Clear left!" I yell in response. Since the room is cleared. Logan stops using the remote sniper and puts away the tablet. I peer around the wall and head back to the rest of the team.

"Room secure! He's not here!" It's dead quiet for a moment but, then that silence is broken when

Riley barks at a wounded Federation soldier who is trying to crawl away.

"Consigue que el perro lejos de mí!" He yells in terror. I understood slight spanish and chuckled at his fear.

"What did he say?" Logan asked.

"Get that dog away from me!" I repeat. Keegan steps forward.

"Where is he? Where is he?! Where did you take him?" Keegan grabs the Federation soldier and pins him against the wall while holding a knife at his throat.

"Where is he!? Where is he?!" Keegan repeats himself.

"I don't know where he is!" The Fed stutters out in perfect English. My eyes land on Riley.

"Riley's got his scent." I speak up.

"Let's go." Merrick growls.

"I ... I don't …" Keegan slices the Federation soldier's throat, killing him. We move on, following Riley to Ajax when they get attacked by enemy RPGs. Logan is wounded by an RPG and we take cover.

"Ambush! Use the remote sniper to clear those RPGs!" Hesh yells. Logan pulls out the tablet controlling the remote sniper. He takes out the enemy RPGs. After taking out the RPGs, Logan puts away the tablet.

"All clear." I mutter. "Stick with Riley, he'll lead us to Ajax." We continue to follow Riley.

"Let's hurry. Reinforcements will be here any second." They come up to a slightly open shutter door. Keegan peeps his head around enough to glance in, and in a moment pops out.

"Enemy patrols. Probably a dozen guys total."

"We don't have time for this. Gas masks on." I slip my mask on and once every one's mask is secure Merrick instructs us again.

"Throw gas under the door." We each throw some tear gas under the door. Enemy soldiers come out stunned and we drop them.

"Move! Quick! Before they move him again." Merrick yelled, referring to Ajax. We engage the enemies in the corridor. Once the corridor is cleared, we move on.

"Riley's picked up the scent again." I say, observing the dog. Riley barks and runs up ahead. "We must be close now." I say following him. We come up to to the clubhouse door.

"This must be where they're holding Ajax." Keegan says.

"Keegan, Alex, see if there's another entrance. We'll wait here for your signal."

"You and me, Alex."

Keegan picks up a flare and ducks under some debris and I follow him. An enemy soldier appears from the doorway ahead but Keegan kills him with a knife before the soldier can alert anyone. We turn left in the corridor and find another door to the clubhouse.

"We found another door. No guards." Keegan speaks into the comms.

"We'll wait for your go." Was the reply.

"Alex, get over to that door. We'll hit 'em with gas first. Breach in five." I toss tear gas in the room and quickly shut the door. I count down from five and make a fist when I reach zero. Keegan prepares a two MP-443 Grach. They kick open the door and kill the enemies inside. After the enemies are killed,

Riley barks.

"On Riley. He's found Ajax!" I follow Riley into a dark room. Keegan turns on a flashlight. He sees Ajax on the ground, wounded. They take off their gas masks.

"Ajax!" Keegan runs over and lifts him up.

"How is he?" I hear Hesh ask. Ajax coughs in response.

"It's bad." Keegan says, not taking his eyes off Ajax.

"Son of a bitch. Hang in there, Ajax. Hang in."

"Rorke. It was Rorke. He's targeting...look...the wall…"

"Shit!" I hear Keegan yell. He dropped his head down.

"C'mon! Hang in there Ajax!" Merrick urges.

"He's gone." Keegan says softly.

"Dammit!" Riley whimpers. I light a flare and look at the wall Ajax was pointing at. There are many pictures of Ghosts on the wall. Many of them are crossed out.

"Merrick! You gotta look at this." I say as Hesh comes up and stands behind me.

"Holy fuck." Hesh mutters.

"Get him ready to move." Merrick points at Ajax and Keegan as he comes over to the wall.

"It's a kill list. Rorke's targeting ghosts." Merrick says simply as he grabs a Ghost mask off the wall and pockets it. It must've belonged to Ajax.

"Who the hell is Rorke?!" I ask.

"No time to explain, kid." Aggressive enemy radio chatter can be heard.

"They're coming in. We need to move. Keegan, bring him. We leave now."

They leave the rooms and head for an exit. Keegan is carrying Ajax's body.

"You boys did ok, but you need to get back to L.A. now." I clear my throat.  
>"Sorry Alex, but you did good too. Enemies kick open the door they were heading to.<p>

"Incoming! Get down!" I yell.

"Logan, thin 'em out with the remote sniper!" Logan pulls out the tablet controlling the remote sniper. Two helicopters can be seen, readying for take off. "Those choppers are our ride out of here. We'll take the one on the far side of the field. Take out those LMGs." Logan kills takes out the LMG positions.

"It's clear! Go! Go! Go! Cover us!" Merrick and Keegan run for a chopper. Logan covers them by killing the enemies in their way.

"Give us some covering fire!" Keegan yells.

Merrick and Keegan reach the chopper.

"We made it, thanks. Taking off!" Merrick and Keegan successfully take off. "We're good, now get yourselves home!" Logan stops using the remote sniper.

"Our ride's leaving! Riley!" Our chopper is seen taking off. Riley jumps up and kills the pilot before it takes off.

"Clear a path to the chopper! Get to the chopper!" We reach the chopper. Me, Logan and Riley get in the back seats while Hesh gets in the pilot seat. We begin to take off. Some trucks with MGs come in.

"Cover us with the remote sniper so we can take off." Logan pulls out the tablet.

"Take out the turrets!"

Logan takes out the gunners of the MG trucks. We leave the stadium.

"Command, this is Viking, we've acquires an enemy helo and are RTB from South of the wall. Do you copy?

"Hesh, Logan, Alex, can you hear me?!"

"Dad?!" Hesh asks as him and Logan trade places so Logan is piloting now.

"We've got a full Federation division moving on Fort Santa Monica! You three need to get back here quick!" _So much for getting sleep._

"Dad?! Dad?!" Hesh asks but, there's nothing but static on the other end. "Dad?!" He asks once more, no answer. I place a hand on his arm as his head drops.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. So I know that I've been moving through these missions really fast but, it's hard for me since these first few mission are so close together in time frame, like, one after the next. Anyway, have fun, be safe, what the hell am I saying? Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So, this should be the last campaign mission before I start doing free chapters. (Non-cannon, do you get what I mean?) Anyway, there's a little surprise in this chapter for you … … (I don't have a ship name for Hesh/David and Alex/Ally. !) Well, there's a surprise, and that's all you need to know. **

**SpitfireUSN, Yes! That you've said something, weird how in nearly every mission Logan gets injured and just walks away like he's ok, it never happened. I guess he's the new Captain Price eh? (Cheesy joke, I'm sorry.)**

**By the way, my school starts next Wednesday! Ugh. But hey, #Sophomore. Lol, I'll get to see everyone and get back into ROTC again so yessssss.**

**Any advice for a Sophomore? Lol. BTW, incoming Freshmen can message me if you want and we can talk! Sorry. Just tryna be friendly, ok. Onto the story and thank you to every body who has reviewed this sorry excuse for a fanfic. (Actually, it's not **_**too**_ **shabby.)**

**Oh, ( sorry. ) But right quick, guess what I found out? Logan was 15 when ODIN struck San Diego. -.- Not 17 (If you were like me and assumed he was 17, ) I always thought he was a year younger than Hesh, not three. Oh well. You learn something new everyday, soldier. **

**And, (last thing,) if you remember Lex? Alex's best friend? I'm dropping her from the story. But, should I find a way to bring Sara (Alex's sister) in? I'm thinking do an original mission with a FED's POW camp and she's there? (Kinda like the gulag from MW2?)**

**Updates:**

**Rebelle: Not sure**

**Call of Duty- Homefront: Being worked on**

**Dovahkiin: I have no clue, I just may let it rest for a bit because I have no motivation for that story.**

* * *

><p>I'd seen soldiers recover their fallen before...but not like these men. There was a reverence to how Merrick and Keegan had treated Ajax. Probably the exact opposite of how he must have died. If this man, Rorke, had killed him, he'd taken his time. And now, he was actually hunting the Ghosts. But here, once again, the Federation was attacking us, and we were headed into the chaos. And somewhere in the middle of that battle was Elias. We had to find him. We needed, to find him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Homecoming"<strong>**

**June 8 - 08:31:20**

**Fort Santa Monica, CA**

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Those are our guys!" LT. Johns yelled out, raising his hand as Logan landed the helo. Hesh helped me out and I looked up in the sky, shielding my eyes from the sun as I watched an A10 fly overhead.

"Weapons down!" CPL. Hudson yelled, also waving his hand. I nodded my hello to the two men as I pull out my SA-805. I adjusted my ACOG Scope and petted Riley as he ran up next to me.

"You Viking?" LT. Johns asked, scanning over us.

"Yeah! How can we help?!" Logan asked, stepping forward.

"Command needs more men on the front line!" The LT. wasted no time in giving out orders.

"Okay, meet us by the command center! I'm gonna leave our dog with you!" Hesh spoke up this time. Hesh commanded Riley to stay with Johns and called for the others.

"The rest of you are with me! Let's move out!" I was right behind Hesh and next to Logan. We passed through a tent full of injured soldiers. I offered a sad smile of comfort and they either nodded or smiled back.

"Command, this is Viking. Are you still there?" Hesh voice breaks through.

"Affirmative, Viking, but we're losing ground. We need you to help reinforce the beachfront."

"On our way. Any word from Captain Walker's command post?" Hesh asks, I can hear the little desperation in his voice and I place a hand on his bicep.

"Negative. Defensive teams were holding that position. I'm sure he made it out, son." Logan dips his head slightly and we follow Hesh up some stairs to a balcony with an MG.

"Vixen! Lex!" I hold my arms out to my dog and she licks my face a couple of times. I stand up and shake Lex's hand. "Where's Asia?" I ask.

"She went with Elias, but he sent me back here and I don't know where he is now. I'm sorry boys." Lex said, looking at Hesh and Logan. Logan opens his mouth to reply, but just then Hudson yells out.

"We're losing the beach! I need someone on that MG now!" His voices yells out loud and clear. I watch Hesh reach for Logan.

"Get on that gun and start laying down fire! I'll direct CAS!" Hesh lightly shoves Logan forward and he jumps on the MG and immediately starts gunning enemies down.

"Command, where's that air support!?" Lex asks.

"A10 drones are RTB at this time. It's gonna take some time to get them back to you." Command replys calmly.

"Make it quick or we'll lose the beach!" I hiss.

"Right side! Right side! Take out that helicopter!" A PVT screams out to Logan, Faraday, I think his name is. Logan puts fire on the heli and it starts flaming up.

"Keep firing! Bring it down! Another helicopter down the middle! Twelve o'clock Logan!" I yell. Logan takes both helicopters and continues firing on the enemies.

"Keep firing! Keep firing!" Hesh and Faraday yell at the same time. The enemies begin to retreat and I silently cheer in my head. _Yes! Run you little bitches!_

"They're retreating!" Faraday yells. Suddenly, an enemy soldier throws red smoke.

"Enemy smoke! They're marking our position!" Hudson yells. Soon, enemy artillery fires on our position.

"Get down! Enemy artillery inbound! Hold on!" Hesh yells out just as the artillery hits us. We're temporarily shell shocked and I can feel the balcony weaken.

"Command, we have enemy birds suppressing our position! What's the ETA on those drones?" Hesh asks. Soon after, the MG is destroyed by an enemy helicopter and I can hear Logan curse under his breath.

"A10 drones are en route. ETA thirty seconds."

"We're losing the beach! We need those drones now!" I growl just as an enemy helicopter fires on their position.

"Incoming chopper! Get down!" Lex hollars in my ear and I grit my teeth while automatically dropping into the prone position to avoid the helicopters fire.

"A10s are on station and ready for tasking." Command breaks through. And I can hear Logan mutter 'fuck yes!'

"Drones are ready to go! Waiting on you, Logan." Logan pulls out a tablet to control the A10 drones. Logan takes out the chopper firing on their position and some enemy soldiers as well as some tanks. I give Logan a thumbs up sign and he slightly smiles. _Maybe we won't lose the beach. _

"Multiple KIA. Keep up the fire. Repositioning drones to your location, standby." SGT. Harmer reports to Logan.

"A10s are ready! Bring them in!" Logan uses the A10 drones to clear the more enemies. When Logan stops using them, the A10 drone fire causes the balcony they are standing on to collapse.

"Hold on!" Hesh yells, while we fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes, my vision is black but it slowly starts to clear up. When it does and I can see clear, I reach for my SA-805. Hesh comes over and helps me up.<p>

"You're good! Get up! Targets in the trenches! Grab some cover!" He says patting my back.

"Drone Control's defensive teams are reporting massive casualties and need assistance." Commands reports.

"Roger that! Patch me through!" Hesh replies.

"We're surrounded on all sides! What's your ETA?" Harmer asks.

"We're moving through the trenches! Hang tight, we'll get there!" Logan says.

"All defensive teams be advised! Friendlies are moving through the trenches towards Drone Control. Watch your fire!" Command orders.

"Sir! Those trenches are crawling with Feds!" Faraday tells us, more so talking to Hesh.

"If that tower goes down all A10 Drones go offline and we'll lose the beach! Now move!" Hesh barks and I rub Vixens back after I check her over for injuries. We engagethe enemies in the trenches. An enemy hovercraft approaches our position.

"Command, we have an enemy hovercraft approaching our position! Tell our forward teams to focus fire on it!" Logan yells.

"Copy that. They've been informed." Command replies a second later. A tank comes out of the hovercraft.

"Enemy tank pulling out of the hovercraft! No way MG fire is going to chew through that armor!" Lex yells. Hesh turns to Logan.

"Use the A10 Drones to take out that tank!" Logan uses the A10 drones to take out the tank.

"Tank destroyed! Good job, bud." I tell him.

"We're surrounded on all sides! What's your ETA?!" Harmer yells and Vixen sprints forward to bite at enemies throat.

"We're almost there! Hold on!" Hesh tells him. We continue through the trenches. A large hovercraft passes over us. We reach Drone Control but there are too many enemies there.

"Drone control! There are enemy forces swarming at your door! We need air support on your position, it's the only way we'll be able to get through!" I yell.

"Roger that! Repositioning drones now! The tower will be in your killzone! Watch your fire!"

"Call 'em in! Make sure to direct your fire away from the tower!" Hesh tells Logan. Logan uses the A10 drones to take out enemies near the tower.

"Ten plus KIAs. Good kills! Good kills! Repositioning drones to your location, standby." Harmer says.

"There's still too many enemies near the tower! Use the drones again!" Logan uses the drones again, but his face burrows up in confusion.

"They're locked on to us! Evasive maneuvers!" Harmer yells. I watch Drone Two get hit by a missile and go down.

"Drone Two's been hit! Drone Two's been hit! It's going down!" Logan stops using the drones. Drone Two can be seen going down near the drone control tower. Suddenly, the drone control tower is hit by a missile from a fast mover.

"Drone control come in! Shit! Come on let's move!" Hesh hisses. We clear out the enemies in front of drone control. "That's the last of 'em! Let's move! Command, drone control is down. We're moving in to evac the injured!"

"All units this is Command. A10 Drone Support is now offline. Fall back to secondary defensive positions. I repeat all units retreat from the beach." Command barks. We move through the destroyed drone control and engage enemies on the other side.

"Come on! Move!" Logan calls out with a wave of his hand and Lex rolls her eyes.

"Dad's place is down the next street! Hurry! There's Riley! Riley, c'mon boy! Enemies! End of the street!" Hesh says, sounding more calm than before.

"We got enemies fast roping from that helicopter!" Faraday says and I raise my eyes up to look. Sure enough, they were. Within seconds, we drop them all, every one dead.

"Take these guys down fast! Riley! Vixen! Go!" We clear the second street and reach the door to Elias' command post.

"Enemies behind us! We gotta get inside!" Lex says. Hesh lifts the garage doors up.

"Get inside! Now! Hurry!" He yells. Once everyone is inside, he drops the door lightly. "Elias?! Dad?! Up the stairs!" We all go up the stairs after Hesh only to find a piece of debris blocking the path.

"We need to make sure dad got out!" Logan says quickly, and our eyes lock. I see a quick dash of fear but, then it's gone as quick as it had appeared. Hesh lifts the debris up and Me, Logan, and Lex get through to the other side before the debris collapses, preventing Hesh, Riley, and Vixen from getting through.

"Watch out! Shit! I can't get through! Just go upstairs and find dad! I'll look for another way around!" Hesh yells and we keep going. Lex leads the way upstairs, but when she opens the next door, an enemy ambushes us and slams her into the wall. Before anybody can reacts he pulls a pistol out and shoots her, in the head.

"No!" I scream and raise my gun but he smacks me in the face with his. I drop to the floor and through my blurring vision, I watch him slam Logan into the wall and then go to him with a knife. Riley jumps into the room but get's knocked back.

"Riley! Logan!" I yell and drag myself closer but he stabs me in the shoulder with another knife. _Shit! _I roll onto my back and bit my tongue. This hurts more then they say. I look up long enough to see Logan get penetrated by the knife and then Hesh kill the enemy. I let my head drop onto the floor with a soft thud.

"Logan! Shit, you're bleeding!" He says. He tries to tend to Logan's wounds but, Logan pushes him back. Vixen whimpers and thumps her tail. I weakly lift a hand to stroke her fur.

"Check on Alex, or Lex for christs sake." For the first time, Hesh looks at Lex. He dips his head down for a moment before raising it up to look at me. I weakly stand, limp over to him and drop. He wraps one arm around me and then looks back at Logan.

"Looks worse than it is! You're going to be ok!" Suddenly the ceiling breaks. Two Ghosts rappel down and grabs Hesh, Logan, and Riley before coming back for me and Vixen.

"Alright, get us outta here!" I can hear Keegan. _Why is he here? _I ask myself before my vision goes black.

* * *

><p>"Hey, we're not going anywhere!" I hear Hesh yell as soon as I open my eyes.<p>

"Calm down, kid!" Keegan says as Merrick pushes Hesh against the wall of the helicopter.

"Hey! We just saved your asses!" Merrick yells in his face. Hesh pushes Merrick away.

"We didn't need your help!" Merrick pushes Hesh down in a seat and takes off his mask.

"The hell you didn't." Merrick growls in Hesh's face and I can feel him tense up. I wrap my fingers around his. Merrick begins to say something but, an unknown Ghosts comes in and stops him.

"Stow it! All of you!" He yells.

"We have to go back! Our dad's down there and we're not leaving without him!" Logan finally speaks. Just than I remember Lex and I dip my slightly.

"That's real admirable of you. But your father's not there anymore." His words make me raise my head. What?! _No, no no. Not him too. _Hesh dips his head and squeezes my hand. The Ghost takes off his mask, revealing himself to be Elias.

"Dad?! This whole time you were one of them? You're a Ghost?!"

"Try the Ghost! That's your commanding officer!" Merrick speaks.

"You guys have no idea how hard this was for me. But once I make a choice, there's no turning back. You, Logan and Alex still have a lot to learn, but you've passed all your tests. Welcome to the Ghosts."

"We're ready. We won't let you down." I say.

"There's no way you ever could. I'm proud of you. All of you."

"That's all well and good, but what the hell are we gonna do about Rorke?" Merrick speaks up.

"Rorke. That's the guy hunting the Ghosts, right?" I ask.

"Yeah. He's good, very good. And he knows how we operate."

"How's that possible?" Hesh asks, looking up.

"He was one of us." Elias says quietly, before taking Logan somewhere else so he can treat him for his injuries. Keegan follows them and so does Merrick. Suddenly, now that the adrenaline is gone, I can feel the grief and exhaustion washing over me. I shut my eyes and lean against Hesh.

* * *

><p>"Ally, I'm sorry about lex. I know what she meant to you, and, this, you won't forget this. Like with your mom, and dad, and Sara. But, I could have lost you today, One of us could've died. And, well, it's not the best time right now, but I've been meaning to do this for a while babe. I love you, so much, and you mean everything to me." By now Hesh is kneeling on the floor in front of me. "Baby girl, will you marry me?" Just as he said that, everyone walked back into the room, but I didn't notice. Those words replayed themselves over and over in my head. I shut my eyes and let silent tears fall. I opened my eyes and leaned forward.<p>

"David Walker, you know that's a yes." I said before kissing him just as he slipped a diamond ring onto my finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, aw aw. Two surprises here, R.I.P. Lex and Alexandria Walker. ^.^ Tell me what you like and thoughts on bringing Sara into the story? Yes, no? Ideas are always welcome, good and bad feedback too. Ok, byyyye now. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys! I'm so sorry I'm just now updating since what? December? No wait.. August? Dear Lord! Dx So much has happened... I'm so, so, so sorry! I really am you guys and I don't know how to explain right now what exactly has been going on, but thank you SO MUCH for bearing with me! You guys are really great and y'all are super amazing! Thank you so much and please, please, please enjoy chapter seven!**

* * *

><p>I felt numb. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. I didn't talk. I refused to leave my room. I stayed in the same spot in my bed. Every one tried to cheer me up. But nothing worked.<p>

Logan talked about the dogs. Elias gave me advice. The Ghosts offered their apologies. And Hesh, who came in every few hours, would come in and sit by me, either on the bed or in the chair. He would stay quiet most days, sometimes not even saying a single word and I feel like he's the only one who truly understood what I was feeling.

I lost mom. I lost dad. I lost Sara and I lost Lex.

I lost my entire family. Sara had even loved Lex. Mom and Dad had treated her like their own daughter. People who didn't know us would think that us three were sisters.

And after seeing my best friend shot down in cold blood, it was starting to take a toll on me. I knew I had Riley, Vixen, and Asia. I knew I had Hesh, and Logan, and Elias. I knew that even the Ghosts had my back. But it sure didn't feel like it. And to be honest, I was having a hard time believing it and accepting everything now.

It was what? Two days since we lost the beach? Two days since we lost Fort Santa Monica? Forty eight hours? And every second I only felt worse.

Sometime yesterday we lowered the copter and arrived at this temporary base. I went straight to my room and I've been in here ever since. This room is going to be my tomb. I often think.

I can hear voices outside of the door. _Go away._ I think._ Please._

"Alex?" Hesh asks knocking before coming in. "Hey." He says sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Hm." Is my reply. That's about the most anybody gets out of me now.

"Alex, I'm sorry about Lex. You know I am and I know what she meant to you. But you can't keep doing this. Please. She would want you to keep fighting. You have to. For her. For us. For me." I hate it, but he's right. I have to get up. I have to do something. I can't give up. I need to keep fighting. I have to. For mom. For dad. For Sara, Lex, Ajax, and whoever else we lost. Whether it was to ODIN or not, I must do this for them. I nod slowly. Hesh puts a hand on my arm. "Take a shower and I'll get you some food, ok?" I nod again and he kisses my forehead. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>After a long, couple of minutes, I get up and grab the new uniform that Elias had brought me last night. It's black camo and I think he said its our training uniform. I slip my dog tags off and sit them on the sink along with a friendship bracelet me and Lex made when we were eleven, Hesh's ring, and a mermaid neck less that Sara got me when I had turned 15. I put my boots on the floor, tuck the socks in, and put the belt and shirt on the sink. I left the jacket in my room. I hate having to wear the jackets. I comb my hair before turning the water up to hot. Very hot.<p>

I slip out of my clothes leaving them in a pile in front of the sink and step into the shower. I let the water run over my skin. It doesn't burn me. I splash water in my face and then I wash my hair. I shut my eyes and lean back against the wall. Bullshit. This is all fucking bull shit! I think while getting angry. ODIN. Rorke. The Federation. All of it! It's fucking bullshit! I think opening my eyes and letting out an angry yell just as I hit my fist on the wall. But I only end up bruising my knuckles. I slide down the wall of the shower to the floor and start to cry.

* * *

><p>I stand in front of the mirror. I dry my hair off with the towel (because I hate using blow dryers and I didn't see one laying around any where anyways.) I slip the new uniform on and pull my slightly damp hair back into a simple, plaited braid. I stare at my reflection, and for the first time I'm noticing the lack of color in my face and the deep bags that have taken hold under my eyes. Attractive, is all I think. Hunger and exhaustion finally take over me and I decide to go make my way to the mess.<p>

"Alex!" I hear some one yell and I get bear hugged from behind. I turn around and can't help but smile. It's Logan. "Are you feeling better?" He asks.

"Um. A little bit, yea Logan." I lie. It's kind of weird being around people (and actually communicating after two days of isolation.) "Hesh is this way." Logan says interrupting my thoughts and he heads one way. Of course, I follow.

Logan takes me to the room that him and Hesh share. Hesh is laying on his bed and he has something in his hands, but I can't see what it is. He doesn't even look up when we enter. Without saying a word, Logan leaves and then shuts the door quietly behind him.

"Hey." I say softly as I take a seat next to him on the bed. He mumbles something back. "What are you looking at?" I ask. He ignores me. I slip my boots off and lay down next to him and rest my head on his chest. He slips one arm around me.

"The cooks are making lunch. They said it'll be ready around 2:30, but they wouldn't let me take anything out for you. I'm sorry."

"Your fine." I say softly and for the first time I look at what he is holding. It's a picture. I look a little closer and smile. It's when our two families and Lex's family got together for a camping trip over spring break a few years before ODIN struck America. Every ones smiling, even Sara who hated camping. You can see Elias's truck and an RV parked in the back ground. Mom and Dad are wrapped in each others arms. Elias has a hand on Logan's shoulder. Hesh standing by me. Lex on my other side and Sara in front of her.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday." I say. It's true. That was one of my favorite spring break trips we ever took.

"So can I." Hesh says softly.

"Remember when you pushed me in the lake?" I laugh.

"You were so pissed. All I thought after wards was 'damn! She's never gonna date me now.' " He laughs.

"Your kidding." I say getting up to look at him. He shakes his head indicting he's being serious. I lay back down and he puts that picture down then picks up another.

This is one is just me and him, the Fourth of July after we got together. Elias captured the moment at the perfect time. Red, blue and white fireworks were over head of me and Hesh. My arms are around him and were looking into each others eyes.

"This is one of my favorites." He says breaking the silence.

"Mine too." I mumble sleepily. Hesh puts the picture down and wraps his other arm around me. I bury my head into his chest and soon I'm asleep.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was sleeping but, it must have been a while though because now, it's dark outside. I bury my head back into Hesh's chest. I'm still so tired. I can't sleep though. The rumbling in my stomach gets worse every minute that I lay there. I can hear Hesh chuckle.<p>

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Yes sir." I say with a small laugh while sitting up so I can slip my boots back on.

"Fuck! My foot is asleep." I hear Hesh complaining.

"Aw poor baby." I say sarcastically while grabbing his hands and helping him up. I let go of one of his hands and he leads me to the mess.

"We slept through lunch." Hesh says with a laugh. I smile and we go and get sloppy joes. "Ew." Hesh says wrinkling his nose. But I've already ate two and now I was on my third. "Your disgusting." He says jokingly.

"I'm hungry." I say truthfully. I swallow and take a sip of my water. "And tired." We get up and throw our trash away. I go back to my room and pull Hesh with me. I go through the dresser and find some yoga shorts. I slip out of my uniform and into the shorts. I turn around and Hesh has already crawled into my bed, his boots lay on the floor along with his jacket and belt.

"Bastard." I say playfully and stick my tongue out as I go and lay next to him. I snuggle up under the covers and lay my head on Hesh's shoulder.

"Do you really think that Sara could possibly be alive?" I ask him.

"I'm not going to lie. It's possible, it is, but I don't think she is. San Diego got hit pretty-no, really- bad and few people made it out Alex. Hell. We barely did. I'm sorry but..."

"Your fine." I say cutting him off. "To be honest, I agree with you. Like, I hope she's alive and part of me just wants to go back home... I mean to San Diego, and keep searching until I find her. And yet another part of me says it's useless. I shouldn't even think about it. And it just, it confuses me. I feel like I'm giving up but, I don't know Hesh. It's... Weird?"

"It's not weird. And if it were you or Logan, I wouldn't stop searching. No matter what. No matter how hopeless the situation got. I wouldn't stop until I found you guys. " I sit up so I can look him in the eyes. His pine green eyes lock onto mine.

"Swear to God?" I ask.

"Cross my heart." He says while doing so.

"Promise." I tell him.

"Alex, I promise I will not stop looking until I find you. No matter what." I lay back down on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and I bury into his side. I look at the shadows on my wall. I follow them with my eyes back and forth.

"Hesh?" I ask a few quiet minutes later.

"Mhmm?" He mumbles sleepily. I smile.

"Goodnight." I whisper closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Alex." He says softly back and kisses my forehead. I smile before finally drifting off.

* * *

><p>When I wake up Hesh is gone. I look over the edge of the bed. His boots and jacket are gone too. I roll my eyes and swing out of the bed. I slip back into my uniform and just as I'm lacing my boots back up, I hear a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in!" I say standing up. I take the braid down and run my fingers through my hair before re-braiding it. My door swings open and Keegan sticks his head in. "Well long time, no see pucker fish. What's new?" I ask sarcastically. He ignores my comment.

"Elias needs to see you." He says blankly. "I'll take you to him, c'mon." Then he walks away. I jog for a quick second to catch up. "It's nice to see you out of your bed." Keegan says looking over his shoulder at me.

"To be honest, it's nice to be out of that damn bed." I say softly and with a scoff.

"Welcome back kid." Keegan says slapping my back as we stop in front of the door to Elias' office. I give a weak smile which he acknowledges with a nod of his head before walking off. I raise a fist and knock.

"Come in Alex!" Elias says and I bury my brow in confusion. _How the hell did... Never mind._ I sigh. I take a deep breathe before I swing the door open.

Elias stands behind his desk, arms crossed. Merrick stands in front of his desk, arms also crossed. _Here, let me cross my arms so I look like a badass too._ I mockingly think while mentally rolling my eyes.

"Captain." I say with a nod of my head at Merrick.

"Walker." He returns the gesture while I shut the door behind me.

"What's up?" I ask the duo as I make my way to the desk.

"This." Merrick says while handing me a thick file that seems to be over flowing with papers. I look at him quizzically while slapping the file down on the desk and opening it up.

The first thing I see is a biography thingy paper (I forgot what it was called. Eh.) on... Who? I squint a little and lean forward a bit to read the name on the paper.

_Sara Ann Smith._

_Ok._ I think while flipping to the next few pages. What I see shocks me. It's a POW report...

Taking a deep breathe, I flip one more time. And what I see makes me want to die on the spot.

Pictures. And lots of em. Of Sara. Wearing a uniform, working, being beat and tortured. The soldiers I see are all wearing the same damn thing I've been dealing with for the past ten years.

_The Federation._

I room starts to spin. I'm lightheaded, I can't see. I'm dizzy. I feel like passing out. I close my eyes for a second.

"Alex, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but..."

_No. This can't be..._

I sit in a chair. And as soon as I do, I'm on my feet again. I'm up and I'm gone. I sprint from the room, slamming the door open and not bothering to shut it.

I just run. I don't know where. But I just keep going until I slam into some one. They grab my shoulders.

"Alex!" It's Hesh. "What happened?" I shake my self free and bury my head into his chest, finally unable to control my sobs.

"Alex. Please talk to me!" Hesh says. I can hear the fear and worry in his voice. I pull back and take a deep breathe.

"It's Sara." I say taking another breathe and looking into his eyes. "It's the Feds. They have her."

* * *

><p>I feel like I've been out here for hours, while in reality it's only been around twenty minutes. I pace. I stand still. I bounce up and down. Nothing, nothing at all, is helping to pass the time.<p>

Hesh went to talk to Elias and Merrick. He told me to wait out here while he figured this out. And twenty minutes later, I'm still waiting. Finally the door swings open and Hesh steps out. I stop pacing and do a left face. I bite my nails.

"Well?! What's going to happen?" I ask, nearly shouting.

"We're going after her." He says with a mischievous glint to his eyes.

"Good." I say flatly . "When?" He grins.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Well! That was it! How was it you guys?! Did you enjoy?! So little happened but, yet I feel as if so much... Damn. xD<strong>

**The POW Camp that Sara is at is like the one Erica was at in Red Dawn... Only it's to train civilians to help the Feds. (Make food, gather, clean, stock, etc.) By the way, the words in the parenthesis (did I speed that correctly? Eh.) INSIDE the story are part of Alex's thoughts.**

**I'm working on the other chapters/updates for my stories right now... and Call of Duty Homefront is surely but surely being worked on! I'll also type chapter three of Broken Fate and message Evar Bear and see if she'll be able to do chapter four!**

**Thank you! I'm sorry for any, every, and all grammar mistakes! Please, review my peeps and you can have a snail and strawberry cheese cakes!**

? ﾟﾐﾌ? ﾟﾍﾰ? ﾟﾍﾰ

**-Hawkeye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! I'm sorry I've been on an unexplained and unplanned hiatus! I am not making a permanent return (yet) but I am going to try and update a little more normally. My life has steadily been going downhill and I lost my laptop so my only update way is through the library which I can't go to a lot. :/ Anyway, the long awaited chapter eight of Indestructible! Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

><p>I grip my honey badger. I crawl through the dirt and bushes behind Merrick. I feel sick to my stomach.<p>

_Were we too late? Was Sara still alive? Could we save her?_

Riley, Logan and Elias had stayed back during this mission. So it was just me, Hesh, Keegan and Merrick. Hesh and Keegan were on the opposite side; going to get into the database; something like that. I wasn't sure to be honest. My mind wasn't clear. Everything was too fuzzy.

"Moving up." Merrick says briskly, shaking me out of my thoughts. I shake my head and move forward, crawling after him.

"Alright. Alex, look through your sniper. See if you can see the boys." I swiped my honey badger for the sniper on my back. I look around, moving the sniper slightly. I froze as I spotted two familiar faces, a pine green eyed man and a blue eyed sniper, being forced up by Feds.

"Merrick. They've been caught. I'm dropping the Feds..."

"Alex..." I tune him out as the two soldiers bodies drop with silent thuds.

"Bad guys down." I say sarcastically as Merrick huffs. I scan the prison yard. _"Where are you Sara?"_ I ask myself.

"Keep looking. Intel said she works in compartment A113B." I scan the signs around and nearly freeze as I see her familiar blonde hair by the fence. She's digging? What's she doing?

"Sara!" I yell as I begin to make my way down there. Not caring who saw me, I run. I run and I keep running and I don't stop until I reach her.

"Alex!" She cries through the fence.

"I'm going to get you out? Ok. Don't worry." I panic.

"Hurry! They're looking for me. They just had role call! Alex please!" She sobs. Then an alarm goes off. "Alex!"

"Sara! Step back!" I yell as I shoot the lock off just as a soldier appears.

"Freeze!" He yells.

"Sara! Run that way! Go." I say shoving her the direction I left Merrick in. I turn back around just as the Fed hits me with the butt of his rifle. The last thing I see is his foot coming towards my face.

* * *

><p>I wake up groggily. The first thing I notice is that I feel lighter. I must've been stripped of my gear. Then I notice the people in orange. Then the soldiers.<p>

Then it clicks.  
><em>Son of a bitch.<em>  
>I've done gone and got myself caught. Probably blew the mission in the process.<p>

_I was fucked._

I swallow hard as the soldiers talk about how Sara was missing.  
>I swallow hard as they walk on circles around me, like a shark hunting his prey.<br>I swallow hard as they tell the other prisoners that I was to be punished.  
>I swallow hard as I feel a barrel of a .45 being pressed against the back of my head.<p>

_"Five."_  
>I try not to let my shaking show. I keep military bearing; the stone cold look on my face.<p>

_"Four."_  
>I shift so the rock that was digging into my knee so that it no longer was.<br>I rub the rope on my wrists, wishing that it would stop itching. I wish I could swipe the sweat off my face.

_"Three."_  
>I wish I could see the Ghosts; the dogs. Elias, Logan, and Hesh. I'd like to see them all once more. Just once more. I hope they all got back safely. I hope they don't have to see me like this.<p>

_"Two."_  
>I can't help it now. I shake. I'm scared; I'm scared and it shows.<br>I'm going to die in two more seconds.  
>And there's nothing I can do about it.<p>

_"One."_  
>I close my eyes.<br>I'm sorry Sara... That it took me ten years to find you.  
>I'm sorry Logan... That we didn't get to make brownies that day in the woods.<br>I'm sorry Hesh... That I was such a bitch these last few days.  
>I'm sorry I didn't even go down with a fight.<p>

_"..."_  
>Nothing. I don't feel anything. And I don't hear one gunshot; I hear many. I hear screaming. My name.<p>

I hear the Ghosts. I hear Sara and Hesh. I shouldn't hear them. The .45 should have killed me... Right? Did he miss? Or is this death? I open my eyes shakily. The soldiers are down. And in their place stands Keegan and Merrick and Hesh and even Sara. Sara is sobbing. The boys all look relieved.

"Alex!" Sara cries as she runs forwards and tackles me. Hesh unties my arms then helps me to my feet. He wraps me in a hug also.

"It's nice to see this family reunion but can we please get the hell outta here?" Keegan says.

"Evac is on it's way." Merrick informs.

"It's good to be going home."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my dears! Yes, this is a short chapter that I typed in only 30 minutes! :p It's short and rushed and I'm sorry but I just wanted to get something up for y'all soon. ㈷6<strong>

**Therefore, I hope you enjoyed none the less! ㈵6 Thanks again you guys for sticking with me.**  
><strong>I love my readers!<strong>

**Also! Keep a lookout on a story coming from me and Nightingale Elite soon called Doom on You, Mr Tango!**  
><strong>It's a MW2 story containing our OC's. We have the first chapter typed and I'm debating if I should post it or wait. Thoughts?<strong>  
><strong>Also what would you guys like to see in this or my other stories? Ideas?<strong>  
><strong>Sorry for any mistakes, anything said or done wrong and for the rush!<strong>

**Til next time.**  
><strong>Hawk-eye-33<strong>  
><strong>Over and out.<strong>


End file.
